


Thomas and Friends. Javelin.

by Lizziebee87



Series: Javelin [1]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziebee87/pseuds/Lizziebee87
Summary: Storms hit the Island of Sodor and with everything in disarray will a new arrival be to much trouble?





	1. Storms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fiction. Please let me know if anything needs changing.

The Island of Sodor was covered in dark storm clouds. Heavy rain had fallen for three days making train journeys slow and uncomfortable, all the engines were wishing the sun would shine soon.  
James, the red engine, was pulling trucks of stone and wood to Wellsworth Station so Edward could take them to the docks. A couple of days ago a cargo ship had struck the harbor wall causing a lot of damage, rails had been bent or ripped up and much of the dock yard was flooded. The dock engines had been working harder then ever with Edward going back and fourth between Wellsworth and the docks two to three times a day for the trains of repair tools. Boco had been taking long goods trains from the docks to all possible stations just to make sure everything was delivered on time, Bill and Ben had been zipping around like bees collecting workmen and trucks when needed. All this work had taken longer because of the storms and Edward had to stay at the docks all day and night, the blue engine had not slept at Tidmouth Sheds for nearly four days and everyone missed him. The sky looked angry over head and James was worried that more rain would cause flooding along the line, it was early evening but the clouds covered the sunset making the landscape look dark and sad. James had to deliver these trucks then he had a passenger train later that evening and that was him finished for the day, all he wanted was his shed. At Wellsworth Edward was waiting for the train to arrive ''hello James, You look tired'' the blue engine smiled as James stopped at the station, the red engine panted as he was uncoupled from the trucks ''the rails are slippery, my wheels kept slipping and the trucks kept pushing me from time to time. Other times they held back making me pull harder'' James gave the trucks a mean look and they giggled in their silly way. A bright flash lit up the sky and was followed by a loud crash of thunder ''best be on your way James. I need to get these trucks to the docks before the rain falls again'' Edward called as he backed onto the train, ''ok Edward. Will you be back at Tidmouth tonight?'' James asked as he started moving away slowly ''no sorry. There is still a lot to do at the docks, I will see you soon''.

''Ok. See you soon Edward''. 

James headed back to Knapford to collect his coaches for his passenger train, more thunder rolled across the sky causing many passengers on the platforms to jump, once James had stopped in the platform the passengers made their way into the coaches and out of the weather. The storms had caused the normally busy trains to be quiet so the Fat Controller had allowed the engines to have a rest between journeys this helped them avoid the slippery rails as much as possible. ''All aboard'' called the guard above the pitter-patter of rain on the glass roof of the station canopy ''oh this is going to be fun'' James sighed as the guard's whistle sounded. This was his last train for the day and he wanted it to be over. There was nothing worse then the feeling of cold rain running down your boiler and it made James shiver ''nice dry shed, nice dry shed'' he said to himself when he was on the last leg of his journey. Soon everything was finished and James was able to return to the sheds he arrived to see Gordon backing into his stall and let off steam in a relaxed manner 'oh my pistons are killing me, won't this weather ever change?' he grumbled as his driver and fireman got him settled for the night. The big blue engine looked up when he herd James's 'Peep, peep' as the red engine back up next to him 'I know how you feel my wheels hurt, all the slipping is not good for us'. Two other engines arrived one being Henry then Thomas and the rain started again, this made Thomas worry as Percy hadn't returned to the sheds and the little tank engine was frightened of storms, he must have had an awful day, 'I hope Percy is alright' he said to Henry as their firemen damped down their fires. Outside thunder crashed and the winds picked up Thomas looked out across the yard trying to see Percy 'I'm sure he's fine Thomas, he will be here soon' said his driver as he and the fireman prepared to leave the sheds 'please be careful out there' said Thomas as he watched them go. Not long after the other crew members left Percy arrived dripping wet and far to frightened to open his eyes 'it's ok Percy, we are back at the sheds now. You can open your eyes' Percy's driver said softly once they had stopped 'is Edward here?' asked the small engine in a small voice 'no' said his driver 'but there's Thomas, James, Henry and Gordon'. This made Percy open one eye and smile at his friends 'I don't like the thunder' he whispered 'and Edward is not here to tell me a story'. Edward was use to storms and was able to calm any engine who was scared of them, he would tell stories that would help the frightened engines take their minds off the thunder. But with him stuck at the docks the past few days Percy had not been able to sleep at night 'is Edward coming back soon?' James gave him a soft smile 'he said there was still a lot of work to do. But he should be back soon, in the meantime let's all tell stories to each other. Who wants to go first?'

At the docks Edward was settled in the shed with Boco, Bill and Ben. The tank engine twins were shearing one stall and were trying to block out the noise of the storm, they hated the screaming sound the winds made, Bill was in front and when a large rumble of thunder sounded over head he jumped back knocking into Ben. Edward and Boco smiled at each other before looking at the twins ''would you like a story?' Edward asked softly and the twins looked happily towards him. The blue engine started a story about a far off land where pirates lived, Boco closed his eyes and listened ''the captain ordered his men to bury the gold in the sand and make a map so he could one day find it again. But one of the crew stole the map and ran away with it, the captain tried to find him but the man had vanished and he had taken the map so the captain could not find his gold. The old sailors say that the captain still sails the seas trying to find his lost map and gold''. The old engine had such a soft, gentle voice that soon the twins had fallen asleep ''you are so good with young engines, this was the first time they have smiled since the storm started. If only they told you earlier that they were scared then they would have slept last night'' Boco sighed as he settled down to sleep. Edward yawned ''years of practice, let's get some sleep''. Edward and Boco went to sleep hoping the morning would be clearer. But the engines would soon discover the bad weather would be the least of their problems.

On the main land an engine was being prepared for his journey to Sodor, it would be a couple more days before he was aloud out of the shed but he couldn't care. He was being sent away for being a trouble maker but the Fat Controller hadn't been told that. He had agreed to give the engine a trial on the Island because he was told the engine was a hard worker but had he been tricked into taking a lazy engine off another railway's hands?


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nicer morning for the engines, but the Fat Controller has news for them.

The morning saw the sun shining and fewer clouds but it was still a dull, grey day. The engine crews arrived to start their morning duties of waking up their engines, the five engines were sound asleep in their stalls and looked so peaceful that the firemen didn't want to wake them. But it had to be done.  
Each engine had a stall they always slept in making it easy for their crew or any workmen to find them, the Fat Controller had even had name plates put above the shed doors. Tidmouth had been extended from six sheds to seven and the middle stall was normally used by Edward, it looked empty without him. Fires were lit and slowly the engines started to stir, drivers started to oil levers and pistons while listening to the radio that James's fireman often brought to work-

''The rain will hold off for a couple of days but the wind will pick up again later this afternoon. There will be patchy cloud cover for most of the day with full cloud cover tonight''. 

The weather forecast was looking good and that had made the engines wake up a little faster. Outside the Fat Controller made his way towards the sheds he herd the soft hissing of steam as the engines slowly rolled into the open air, they blinked sleepily and yawned as their fires warmed them, this was a peaceful time and the Fat Controller often enjoyed visiting the sheds in the mornings. ''Good morning'' he called as he climbed onto his crates so he could be eye level with them, crews and engines snapped to attention ''good morning sir'' they all said together, it was time for the morning briefing but first the Fat Controller had news ''we are going to have a new engine arriving on the island. He will be doing a trial run with us before I decide if he should stay'' this was unexpected, there had not been a new engine on the island for years and the only engines who had trial runs were diesels. ''He will be here in a couple of days a new steam engine will make a fine addition to this railway. Now with that announcement out of the way here are your jobs for the day.''

Everyone was busy that morning, the clearer weather had brought people outside and they were wanting to enjoy themselves before the rains started again, the engines were all thinking about the new steam engine. Sir Topham Hat rarely gave steam engines trials he normally brought them in with out argument, was this a brand new engine? Maybe Sir Topham Hat had him built special.  
Thomas puffed along his brunch line thinking deeply. So deeply his driver had to stop the train a couple of times because Thomas wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, he nearly over ran two red signals and a station ''oh Thomas what is with you today?'' asked Annie when they had safely arrived at Ffarquhar station. The blue tank engine told them about the new engine and if he was brand new did that mean he was going to replace someone, Annie and Clarabel told Thomas he was being silly ''we have had many new engines over the years. All younger then the last and no one has been replaced'' Annie told him firmly but gently ''maybe he is shy and needs a gentle introduction to everyone'' said Clarabel as Thomas pulled out of the station. Thomas hoped they were right because the idea of losing any of his friends was one he didn't want, he just had to wait a couple more days to be sure. Something about this made Thomas uneasy.

The repairs at Brendam Docks were going well despite the hold ups due to the storms, Edward was hoping that he would be allowed to return to Tidmouth in the next day or two. Bill and Ben were a lot happier that morning and zipped about causing mischief, ''that's enough you two. Go and get your trucks'' Edward told them as he left to meet James to collect more stone trucks. News hadn't reached the docks yet so Edward had to remember to ask James if he had missed anything important.


	3. Arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new engine is here and he is not getting off to a good start. I hope you like him/hate him as he is not meant to be liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Javelin is my OC. He is named after the Javelin high speed trains.

As the weather forecast had stated the rains held off but the wind blew in strong gusts during the day, repairs at Brendam Docks were almost finished and work there was getting back to normal. Edward was pleased as this meant he was allowed to return to Tidmouth tomorrow night and that meant he would be able to meet the new arrival, James had told him about the Fat Controller's announcement and the older engine was hoping to be back in time. Edward was always eager to help new engines but the mention of the trial run made Edward uneasy ''does that mean he is a trouble maker?'' he asked James as they swapped trucks, James was taking empty trucks back to Knapford harbour ''the Fat Controller didn't say. All I know is that he should be arriving tomorrow morning''.  
Edward told Boco the news, the diesel rarely went on to the main line and relied on Edward for news or (if the older engine was in the mood) gossip. ''He might be just a visitor, lets give him a chance''.

The next morning saw the engines awake and ready earlier then normal, the new engine was arriving shortly and Sir Topham Hat wanted everyone awake and alert. All the engines were talking at once about what the new engine could be like, was he small? Was he big? Was he fast? '' I hope he isn't fast I hate having to compete with others over something that I am far more superior for'' said Gordon with a pout. This made the others laugh, Sir Topham Hat climbed onto his crates and called for attention ''everyone please meet our new arrival''.  
Everyone gasped when the new engine rolled up, he was about the same size and shape as Gordon but stream lined, so build for speed. His paint was jet black with no other colour for detailing and his face was held in a smug looking smile, he eyed all the engines one by one ''what an odd lot. My name is Javelin I am the fastest engine around''. Javelin's driver and fireman looked out of the cab and sized up the crew members standing by their engines ''oh goodness me Jake take a look at them'' said the driver shaking his head slowly, the fireman grunted and looked at the engines ''they are nothing more then a pile of scrap iron, such a sorry looking lot but our Javelin will soon show them''. 

The Fat Controller left the engines to get to know each other but the engines wished he had stayed, Javelin was turning out to be very rude ''so we have Percy'' he said looking at the name plate above the shed door and looking at the little engine ''and what is your job?''  
Percy looked around at the others before speaking ''I am the mail train and I sometimes take trucks from the quarries'' the green tank engine loved his work and didn't like anyone making fun of it. Javelin snorted and turned to the next engine ''Thomas, ha! another little one and you do what?'' Thomas was insulted ''I run my own branch line'' he stated sharply. He looked over at Percy and saw his friend looking angry. Javelin moved on eyeing the red paint on the next engine ''James, I can tell by your paint job you are little more then a show off.'' James's eyes opened wide ''how dare you, I was given this paint after an accident to make me feel better'' out of all the engines to insult James was not one of them. Javelin grinned ''what is your job?'' James huffed and looked away ''come now don't be rude'' the new engine pushed. ''I am a mixed traffic engine, I pull both coaches and trucks'' James said in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
Javelin looked at the next name plate ''Edward I see he has not even bothered to show up, tell me about him'' he said to James. ''You will see him later today he has had a lot of work to do these past few days'' James was not willing to talk about his friend to a complete stranger. Growling slightly Javelin turned away ''Henry. Well speak''.  
Henry backed away slightly unsure what to say he had to say something that would not give this rude engine any fuel for bullying, ''I sometimes pull the express and I pull a special train called the Flying Kipper once a week''. The larger green engine saw the face Javelin pulled as he looked away from him. This next conversation would be interesting, ''Gordon, looks like you and I were made from similar plans''.

''Maybe but I am nothing like you. I am the main express engine and the fastest on the island''.

''Not any more, when you Controller sees me in action he may well replace you. Now who is going to show me around this tiny little railway? I am certain there are more engines to meet.'' No one moved a wheel for a couple of minutes but finally Percy rolled forwards slightly ''I have no jobs till later, I can show you around just stay behind me. We need to keep the line clear for Gordon when he thunders past with his express''. Percy and Javelin headed off ''Plus it means I don't have to look at you'' Percy thought. This Javelin engine was the rudest engine ever, even Gordon hadn't been that bad and if Javelin had been this rude to them what would he say to the others? Duck was very proud in his ways, Donald and Douglas could be defensive. Bill and Ben would pull and prank on Javelin for insulting them, Boco would roll his eyes and ignore him and Edward, well Edward's kindness would seen as weakness, an easy target for Javelin's attitude. Percy was worried but he kept quiet about it as he showed Javelin around. ''Please don't let him stay'' prayed Percy.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javelin meets Edward. How will he feel about the older engine?

Percy showed Javelin all he dare too and he was rude to all he met. Duck took great offence at Javelin's attitude, the new engine had called the Great Western Engine ''stuck up and bossy.'' This had caused an argument that would have become heated if the station master hadn't stepped in to brake them up, because of this Percy didn't take Javelin to Brendam Docks.  
Percy thought it safer for Edward to meet Javelin with all the other engines around, Edward could stand up for himself easily but seeing as Javelin had insulted everyone he had met in his first hour on the island Percy wasn't going to let him make fun of Edward's age. That was the first thing new engines went for. They had arrived at Knapford and Javelin asked where he could take on coal and water, Percy was greatfull for the chance of getting away for a while. While the large engine was at the water tower Percy saw Gordon waiting at the station, he went over and told Gordon the news of todays tour and the fight with Duck that Javelin had started, ''so I thought it best not to introduce him to anyone else just in case things got out of hand'' Percy explained. Gordon closed his eyes, a worried expression on his face ''you did the right thing, I have a feeling he will cause more trouble then he is worth'' just then the guard blew his whistle and Gordon started pulling away ''continue with what you are doing. I will see you tonight'' the express train disappeared from view and Percy sighed.  
He returned to the yard and found Javelin looking around ''now that we are alone you can tell me about this Edward engine'' he huffed sounding insulted that someone hadn't been around to meet him, ''well as James said you will see him later today'' Percy responded feeling happy at the thought of Edward finally being back home at Tidmouth. ''Let me show you around the quarry next'' the quarry was the best place to meet Toby and Mavis, oh boy that could be painful. So far Percy had not introduce Javelin to Donald and Douglas because of the way he had talked to Duck. So far Javelin had not made a good impression.  
The rest of the tour had been painful and Percy was glad to leave Javelin in the shed while he went off to start his evening rounds, the large engine settled as his driver and fireman got him ready for the night. ''This island is not at all what I expected and the engines are far too old'' Javelin grumbled '' and they think they know everything''. His driver Alexander gave a grunt as he gave his engine's wheels an oil ''the drivers and firemen really should think about getting new engines, ones like you Javelin. Big, Strong and fully reliable''. 

As the evening fell the Sodor engines arrived back at the sheds and Javelin had fun talking loudly and endlessly about the tour Percy had given him ''I saw you at one of the stations Gordon. I must say you didn't look at all suited to your job, maybe you should let me take over from now on''. Gordon let of a big burst of steam ''I have been pulling expresses for years, both here and on the main land, no one ever complains and I am always on time''. The sheds fell silent, all the engines had angry looks on their faces. But then a very familiar ''Peep,Peep'' caught their attention, Javelin saw all the engines smile as a medium sized blue engine rolled onto the turn table, ''well, well look who has decided to return home'' said Gordon as the turn table moved round. The engine on it smiled ''well I do have to make sure you are all behaving your selves, who knows what sort of trouble you could get into with out me about to look after you'', the engine rolled into the middle shed and glanced at Javelin ''and this must be our new arrival. How was your first day on Sodor?''  
So this was Edward. He was nothing more then a rolling museum display, but it looked liked all the other engines liked him very much. Javelin eyed him hard, Edward looked great for his age and no doubt well respected. But everyone had a weakness and all Javelin had to do was find Edward's, he smiled and said ''my first day was good''.

The Fat Controller arrived the next morning and said something Javelin was very pleased with ''you will be pulling your first train today, from Tidmouth to Wellsworth a nice smooth run''. This was great news and Javelin was coupled to three shining green coaches, he waited at the station as the passengers arrived. James was waiting at the next platform with two coaches bound for Thomas's junction, ''well James what do you think?'' Javelin asked looking very pleased with himself. That was until he looked ahead and saw a blue tender backing towards him ''why is he here?'' Javelin demanded not at all happy with having the old engine covering him, James smiled ''it's the rules. Any new engine going onto the main line for the first time is doubled with Edward being the head. I was and so were Gordon and Henry. He trained Thomas and Percy in the yard behind us''. Edward coupled up and the train pulled away, Edward proved to be really strong and had no trouble pulling a much larger engine and three coaches. As the journey went on Javelin started to feel jealous of Edward. Despite his age he was strong and well looked after, all the other engines seemed to respect him greatly. The way they smiled when he appeared at the sheds proved that, well Javelin decided to remove the competition.


	5. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javelin spends his first day on the main line. But he isn't happy about being paired up with Edward.

The day went by without incident but Javelin still was not happy about being pulled by Edward. He had discovered a little about the blue engine, he was a mixed traffic engine like James, he was the first engine on the island and that Edward had his own branch line that ran from Wellsworth to the dock yards. The passengers seemed to like him too, as they entered and exited the train they always said ''hello' and ''thank you'' to him. Javelin pushed for information ''so Edward tell me, what sort of adventures have you had?''

''Adventures. What do you mean?''

''Well an engine of your years must have seen many things. Or maybe you spend more time braking down then moving'' Javelin gave Edward a hard push causing the blue engine to jar forwards sharply, ''please be careful'' Edward called back. He kept his voice calm and a little firm (the way a parent would to a child) but deep in his boiler he felt nurvus, this new engine wasn't what he seemed and Edward wished another engine would show up soon.  
Edward got his wish. Once they had arrived safely at Wellsworth the two engines were resting when they herd a deep ''poop,poop'' and a very tried looking Gordon puffed up next to them ''goodness me Gordon what's wrong?'' Edward asked seeing his flushed face. Gordon stopped level with Edward ''the winds have blown leaves all over the line, my wheels can't grip. Can you give me a push over my hill please Edward?''

''Of cause I will, now make your way over and I will be right behind you.''

Gordon started moving again and Edward was uncoupled from Javelin ''I'll just be a moment'' he said and changed tracks to follow Gordon. Javelin didn't want to miss out ''driver uncouple me so I can follow'' he whispered, his driver did and slowly they followed Gordon and Edward towards the hill. Gordon slowed down at the foot of the hill and Edward rolled carefully behind. ''Peep,Peep, buffering up now Gordon'' Edward called and buffered up to the end coach. Javelin arrived at the hill in time to watch the train make its journey he was surprised at how strong Edward was, 'for such an old engine he is functioning very well'' said his fireman Jacob as he looked out of the cab. Javelin snorted ''we need to show him old engines have no place doing young engines work. Surely there's a museum somewhere that will take him''.  
On the hill Edward and Gordon were making good progress, the rails were covered in leaves but the engines went carefully and they were nearing the top ''be careful an the way down Gordon'' Edward called as he slowed down, ''you too Edward, thank you'' Gordon called as he continued his journey over his hill.  
Edward's driver carefully helped the engine back down the hill, going backwards down a slippery hill wasn't very safe for tender engines but with some gentle braking from his driver Edward made it down without trouble. 

Javelin was coupled back up to the coaches by the time Edward returned ''I am sorry about that Javelin, Gordon's hill is very steep and with the terrible weather we have had lately there are leaves everywhere''. They stayed together for the rest of the day and Javelin grew more and more jealous of Edward and his popularity. This didn't change when he asked the other engines for some stories about Edward that night in the sheds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories about Edward will be in the next chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far.


	6. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engines tell Javelin some of Edwards greatest moments.

Javelin settled into his shed and listened to the stories the other engines were telling him. So far all he had herd was praise for Edward and that made him growl inside. James went first.

''Some years ago my driver was taken ill so my fireman took him to the signal box so a doctor could be called. While I was waiting I didn't notice two boys had climbed into my cab and fiddled with my controls, I started to move. I was out on the main line going faster and faster, that was the moment I realized I had no crew. I was gaining speed.  
The inspector had called Edward and he managed to catch up with me and match my speed, the inspector climbed onto Edwards front and looped some wire rope over by buffer and Edwards driver checked our speed and stopped us at the station. Edward saved me from a terrible accident. He showed his speed that day''.

Gordon went next.  
''I was pulling a goods train, I didn't want to pull it and was miss behaving. I got to the hill and stopped I just refused to move so they called Edward to be a back engine. Back then I wasn't all that friendly to Edward and called him 'small', but he didn't turn back and leave me he did his job and pushed me over the hill. I didn't say thank you. They named the hill after me. Time and time again he helped me and I didn't thank him, then one day Thomas tricked me into 'following him across the island''. He slowed down on my hill and even though he could still move on the hill, I got stuck again, Edward would have left me there if I didn't say ''please and thank you''. He is a lot stronger then he looks''.

Next was Henry.  
''Once we had a large group of visitors on the island, Edward had the job of taking them to the quarry to meet Bill and Ben. Edward had trouble starting the heavy train and we all made fun of him, we were jerks to him back then.  
On his way back to the station a storm started and Edward had trouble gripping the rails, his wheels slipped and his side rod broke, it ripped away part of his frame work. But despite the damage and the pain he managed to bring his train home on time, under his own power. He sure showed us a thing or two about being a really useful engine, he really is a great engine and friend''.

Thomas was last.  
''One day Edward went to the scrap yard to collect some trucks, when he got there he found a traction engine named Trevor, he was going to be broken up because his old master thought him old and out dated.   
Edward was upset about this and thought about all his friends who might be able to save Trevor, on his station, Wellsworth, was the vicar and his sons. Edward asked him to save Trevor and he did. Trevor now lives at the vicarage orchard and helps us build new stations. Trevor was saved thanks to Edward.''

Javelin looked over at Edward who was blushing bright red. How could such an old engine do so much? ''Surely he must have had some brake downs over the years?'' Javelin was shocked to hear that the last brake down Edward had was the broken side rod and that he had never come off the rails. It wasn't fair that this old engine was getting so much praise and love from the others while he as a younger, more powerful engine had been shut up in a shed for mouths. Edward had to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories told.  
> Old Iron.  
> Edward and Gordon.  
> Edwards Exploit.  
> Saved from scrap.


	7. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is made a private train for the day and Javelin doesn't like that. What is he plotting?

The next morning saw clear skies and this made the engines happy, their firemen carefully built up their fires and the engines dozed peacefully. As the drivers went about their oiling tasks not a sound could be herd, Javelin's driver and fireman looked over to Edward's crew getting the older engine ready for the day ''why do you bother with him? Surely a younger would suit you better'' asked his driver as he oiled Javelin's wheels. These words caused everyone to look at them in shock, Edward's driver Charlie placed a protective hand on his engines buffer ''Edward may be older then most but he can still perform as well as any younger engine. Sid and I wouldn't even think about replacing him''.  
Things could have got heated if the Fat Controller hadn't shown up ''good morning'' he called as he walked over ''good morning sir'' engine and human responded.  
''Now first things first, Edward I need you to go to the wash down and get cleaned up, collect your red coach while you are there. You are going to be the private train for the Ladies today on their visit to Vicarstown.'' This was a surprise and one that made Edward smile ''Will I be picking them up at Tidmouth Station sir?'' he asked.  
''Yes they will be waiting for you at 9:30''.  
''I'm on my way sir'' Edward steamed away happily this was a nice change. The other engines were pleased for him but Javelin fumed angrily. ''Javelin I would like you to take a goods train to the castle, it's a nice slow run so you can get use to the line'' the Fat Controller saw the small smile appear on the new engines face, Javelin held back his jealousy ''yes sir''.  
Edward and his red coach were gleaming as they pulled into the station, waiting on the platform were Lady Hat, her daughter Eleanor, daughter-in-law Ruby and grand-daughter Bridget. All four women greeted Edward warmly before climbing into the coach. Javelin watched from another platform as he waited for the guard to blow the whistle.  
Edward got the all clear and pulled out of the station at a steady pace on his way to Vicarstown.

Javelin grumbled the whole way to the castle and complained about the trucks holding him back. By the time he reached the castle Javelin was in a terrible mood, he was aloud to rest before heading back to the yard ''how do you think everyone would feel if something happened to Edward?'' Javelin asked his driver and fireman as they relaxed in the sun, ''judging by the way they care for him I'd say they would be very upset'' said his fireman somewhat casually, ''why do you ask?''  
Javelin told them what he wanted to do ''if he is as fast and as strong as the others say he is then a nice long run would be no trouble for him, all we have to do is get him alone. If any of the other engines are near by they could get in the way''.

Edward arrived back at Tidmouth Station at early evening, Lady Hat and her family had a great time at Vicarstown and were ready for a night of relaxation ''thank you Edward for such a lovely ride. I always feel safe when I travel with one of Topham's engines'' said Lady Hat as she exited the train. ''No problem at all your Ladyship, I am always ready to be of service to you anytime'' Edward smiled happily and said a fond goodbye to the ladies as they left. The sheds were quiet but not empty, James was tucked at the back of his stall having a nap, Edward asked his fireman to move the turn table round so he could go to see James. Edward gently rolled up to James and stopped buffer to buffer with the red engine ''James. James wake up I need to talk to you'' he whispered gently and watched as James opened his eyes slowly, ''oh Edward. Is everything ok?'' The red engine woke up fully at the look on his friends face, ''I'm not sure. It's Javelin he...well he makes me uneasy but I don't know why'' Edward felt ashamed about this but that bump Javelin had given him the other day had shaken him a little. James looked at him softly ''I think he is jealous of you, from the moment he arrived he seemed put out that you were not in the sheds to greet him and he kept asking the rest of us to tell him about you. We didn't as all know you are quite capable of speaking for your self'' James studied the confused look on Edward's face clearly this was not what he had been expecting to hear. ''Listen Edward don't let him get to you ok. You have so many friends here who care for you and respect you and one engine with a complex should not make you feel bad''.  
This made Edward smile and his face looked younger when he did ''thank you James'' he said happily.  
Outside a whistle blew, it was one they hadn't herd much ''oh! And what is going on here then?'' Said a smug sounding voice. Edward backed back on to the turn table and was moved round to his own stall ''James and I were just talking'' he stated firmly as he settled to a stop. Javelin moved onto the turn table once it was free ''do you often talk like that?'' he sneered as he backed into the shed.  
''Only when it's a private conversation'' snapped James thankful that Gordon was on his way in. Javelin smirked glad he had struck a nerve ''by the way, on my way back from the castle I saw two engines I haven't been introduced too. Medium engines with black paint work''. Gordon answered once he'd backed up ''They are Donald and Douglas, twin engines from Scotland. They have had a lot to do with clearing the rails after the storms they haven't had time to be around the past few days''. Javelin looked over to Edward ''how was your day?'' He asked bitterly (his plan was running wild in his head). Edward said it had been wonderful ''it's always nice to see them all together, Bridget is growing up so fast. She's seventeen now'' Edward had known both of the Fat Controller's grandchildren since they were babies and seeing them grow up had been magical for the engine. Gordon and James started talking to Edward in soft tones while Javelin rolled further back into the shed. 

Tomorrow. He would do it tomorrow.


	8. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javelin shows his true colours. Edward and Gordon both suffer from this.

Javelin woke early the next morning and started to put his plan in order, Edward was asleep in his stall between Henry and the over protective James. Javelin's driver and fireman arrived to get him ready, his fire was gently built up so the engine wouldn't make to much noise and wake the others. All they needed was Edward alone and they could have some fun.  
One by one the other engine crews arrived and engines started waking up. Edward's driver arrived with out his fireman ''Charlie why are you alone? Where's Sidney?'' The blue engine asked sounding worried. Charlie smiled softly ''don't worry he's fine. Sir Topham Hat wants you to rest in the sheds this morning Edward. He has work for you later, he is very happy with your work yesterday''.  
Gordon grumbled at hearing this but Edward saw the tiny smile and played along ''come now Gordon, we all know you get board when you stay in the shed'.

This caused the others to laugh at the playful banter and they continued to joke between themselves while their fires warmed them awake. They got their orders for the day and Edward went back to sleep quickly. Percy was shunting in the yard, Gordon had a Tidmouth to Vicarstown express and James was covering Edward's branch line. Thomas was heading to his junction with Annie and Clarabel, while Henry had a slow goods train. That left Javelin, he was going to the steam works for a check up and with a couple of hours to waste (and no one looking) Javelin puffed onto the turn table and gently backed up to Edward, his fireman coupled them together and they made ready to leave.  
With a sharp lurch forwards Edward woke up to find himself being pulled through the yard at a worrying speed, they past through Tidmouth Station and past Gordon ''help Gordon, help'' Edward called as he was pulled away down the line. James, who was waiting to leave, gave a cry of horror. 

Gordon started and soon he was racing after Javelin.

Javelin kept gaining speed and no matter how much Edward tried his brakes they could not stop them, the blue engine called to Javelin ''why are you doing this? Please stop''.  
Javelin laughed loudly ''ha why? An engine with your speed and strength should be able to handle a run like this'' the larger engine went faster and faster. Behind them came a deep whistle and Gordon came up along side Edward ''Gordon help me'' pleaded Edward, he was trying his breaks again and sparks flew everywhere ''hold on Edward'', Gordon went a little faster to level up with Javelin ''what do you think you are doing? Slow down and stop right now, you are hurting Edward'' Gordon had to call loudly to be herd over the sound of their own wheels. Javelin growled ''why? I am only having a little fun with him'' and he took off picking up more speed. Edward gave a cry as he was pulled past Gordon, but his cry of help turned into one of begging ''stop Javelin, stop please''. Gordon felt dread going through him. He and Edward knew this line well, but Javelin did not, coming up was a sharp bend and danger.

Gordon slammed on his breaks as Javelin rounded the bend but poor Edward didn't make the turn, the force behind their speed sent Edward off the rails. He went right onto the line Gordon was on and tipped sideways, Gordon couldn't slow down in time and he struck Edward with great force. The impact caused Gordon to derail and both engines skidded for a short distance and finally stopped. Rails were damaged and covered in blue paint that had been scrapped off Edward's body both engines lay silent and there was no sound around them. Luckily they had past a signal box and the signal man had raised the alarm, but Gordon hadn't herd anything from his crew and he was getting worried, Edward stirred and looked up at the big blue engine with a dazed look ''a...are....OK Gordon?'' Poor Edward could hardly speak and Gordon was surprised that Edward would be worried about him. Hopefully someone showed up soon.

The Fat Controller had received the news and had gone into full emergency mode, James was sent to get the break down train from the yard, Percy was told to bring Henrietta to the station so she could carry paramedics to the crash site, Donald and Douglas were called to bring two flat bed trucks. Henry had the task of keeping the line clear, everything past into a blur. They arrived at the accident site and everything went quiet, even hissing of steam seemed more quiet then before, James moved the break down train along side Gordon and Edward he didn't want to look at his two friends in such a bad state but he wanted to make sure they were alright. He looked round carefully and looked away quickly. The clean up began and it was slow and painful, they had to uncouple Gordon's tender before he was lifted onto Douglas's flat bed truck, the Scottish twins were trying to keep calm but they were finding it difficult. As Gordon was lifted his piston shattered over the tracks, his wheels were damaged too.  
Over on the next track Javelin was complaining loudly, his tender had derailed but he was making it sound like he was the worst one hurt, Donald finally lost it. He asked his fireman to uncouple him from the flat bed, he changed tracks and came back to Javelin, he then rammed him hard knocking the engine backwards and further off the track ''you should be keeping your mouth shut. How could you do this to any engine? Edward never did anything to you, you should be pushed into a siding and left there to rust'' Donald had not felt so angry in years and he would have rammed Javelin again if Douglas hadn't called him, ''Donnie get a grip brother. They will be lifting Edward soon and he will need you to take him to the steam works''. Donald coupled to his flat bed and waited for his precious cargo. Edward was carefully lifted onto the flat bed and strapped down tight, side by side the twins took the two hurt engines to the steam works.

While all this was happening Percy had brought the Paramedics and they were taking care of Gordon's driver and fireman, his driver had broken his hip and his fireman had a bad head injury. Henrietta was happy she could help but felt sad at the damaged done to Edward and Gordon. The clean up took all day and the Fat Controller finally sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands. What had happened? And why did it happen?


	9. Clean-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crash has been cleaned up, but the impact is being felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming close to the end. I do hope everyone in enjoying this story.

The Steam works were a buzz with activity, Donald and Douglas had brought Gordon and Edward in and repair crews got to work immediately. Edward was placed at the far end of the works with half the repair crew while the other half got to work on Gordon.

Gordon had a shattered piston, damaged driving wheels, his tender coupling was twisted and his buffer beam was bent due to the impact with Edward. Gordon would not forget the noise he had herd during the crash. The rest of the damaged was cosmetic so the crew scrapped off Gordon's paint, they were going to complete repaint him after repairs.

Edward's repair crew were looking him over, the poor engine had bent wheels, damaged side rods, broken brake blocks and his buffer beam was partly pulled out of place due to the force of coming off the track. His paint had scrapped off one one side from dragging along the rails and there was a large dent in his boiler from Gordon. Edward was in and out of consciousness during the journey to the Steam works and all he could remember was asking Donald if Gordon and his crew were OK, Donald had told him not to worry and to just rest.

The repair crews started work, they had scrapped off the rest of Edward's paint (like they did with Gordon) so both engines could get a complete rework. These repairs would take time but the crews were confident they would get both engines repaired and back on the rails.

Sir Topham Hat slammed the phone back onto the cradle and growled loudly, he had been trying to get hold of Javelin's owner but so far he had been told the man wasn't available twelve times. The door to his office opened and Lady Hat entered, she had been to the hospital to check up on Gordon's crew and had returned to hear her husband's growl. ''Still no luck dear?'' Lady Hat put her arms around him hugging him tight, Sir Topham sighed ''no. It's almost like he knows something has happened. How are Mike and Dominic?'' Gordon's driver and fireman had been able to jump clear but had been badly injured, the paramedics had taken great care in getting them into Henrietta and Percy had gone as quickly yet as gently as he could to the station with the waiting ambulance. Mike, the driver, had been in surgery for his hip when Lady Hat had arrived but Dominic, the fireman, had been able to tell her what he could remember, he had a concussion but he did the best he could, ''he said Edward was terrified. Begging Javelin to stop. Oh poor Dominic he could not remember anything else after that he said everything else is just a blur''. Sir Topham rubbed his eyes and gave his head a sharp shake, he'd had a long day yet he was not ready to call it quits yet, while he had got everything at the crash site sorted out he had called Charlie and Sidney to inform them that Edward had been badly damaged, Lady Hat had taken on the task of telling Mike and Dominic's wives that their husbands had been in a crash and were at hospital. The two women had kept calm but were clearly hiding their panic, Mike and his wife Lily had two young children and this was devastating news to the family. After two more unsuccessful attempts at finding Javelin's owner Sir Topham was about to give up and ask the engine for any information about him, but a knock on the door stopped him from standing up ''come in'' he called and turned to face the door. Sir Topham and Lady Hat smiled a little when their son entered ''any luck father?'' he asked as he shut the door behind him, the platforms were quiet outside and everything was a little eerie. His father told him that Javelin's owner was hard to get a hold of and that he was open to new ideas, ''give me the mans name and the name of his railway and I will go there personally. Thomas knows the main line railways well he can be my guide''.  
Sir Topham agreed to this and Thomas was sent for. The tank engine was very upset when he came from the sheds but was eager to help the best he could ''do you know the 'Moorside Railway' Thomas?'' the Fat Controller asked as the engine entered the station ''y...Yes sir. They wanted to buy me but thankfully you got me first'' Thomas had herd horror stories about that railway and was glad he wasn't taken by them, ''good. I need you to take my son there, he will find Javelin's owner and with any luck get answers. Duck will cover your branch line, Annie and Clarabel will be looked after. Take Edward's red coach with you. Good luck''.


	10. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repairs are underway. The Fat Controller goes along to see Gordon and Edward.

Sir Topham Hat went along to the Steam works the next day to check on his engines, his daughter Eleanor went along as she was worried about Gordon and Edward. The engines were a big part of her and her brother's life and knowing someone had hert them upset her greatly. The engnes are family.  
The repair crew were getting ready to replace Gordon's wheels, he had damaged his driving wheels but the crew had decided to replace all his wheels just to be on the safe side, they were going to do the same for Edward too. 

Gordon was surprised to see Sir Topham Hat and his daughter walking towards him he felt self conscious about his appearance, he had no paint and some of his wheels were missing ''hello Sir. Hello Miss Eleanor'',  
''Hello Gordon, how do you feel?'' Eleanor asked patting his buffer gently, she could see he was looking uncomfortable at his current state. 

''I will be honest I don't think I will ever be OK again''.

This wasn't the answer they were expecting and father and daughter looked at each other unsure what to say, ''why Gordon? What happened?'' The Fat Controller stepped closer to the big engine to put on an air of authority hoping Gordon would talk. The engines never clammed up for very long.

''I hit him Sir. I hit Edward after he tipped onto my track, I tried to stop but I was going so fast I skidded along the tracks and struck him. Not only that I continued skidding and pushed Edward along too, I did all the damage Edward has''. Gordon went quiet and gave a deep sob tears started falling from his eyes, Eleanor climbed onto his buffer beam and patted his cheek ''oh don't cry Gordon. You are not to blame for any of this, I'm sure Edward will tell you the same''. Gordon opened his eyes and looked round at Eleanor then down to the Fat Controller ''do you think so?'' he asked in a small voice feeling very depressed and empty. The Fat Controller nodded and said he and Eleanor will go and see Edward next ''he knows you have done nothing wrong Gordon. Once you and he see each other I am sure he will tell you that he is grateful to you''.  
Going to the back of the Steam works the Fat Controller saw Edward attached to the craine having his damaged wheels removed, like Gordon he had no paint and looked strange in his iron coloured body. The old engine was asleep and the Fat Controller decided not to wake him and asked the foreman for an update, the foreman told him that the dent in Edward's boiler was going to be a problem to fix ''we may have to replace his boiler completely''.

Sir Topham and Eleanor left the Steam works, after saying goodbye to Gordon, they headed home in silence unable to find words. Over the years the engines had been in and out of the Steam works for small or big repairs but this was one of the biggest crashes the railway had seen since Henry's crash with the Flying Kipper, so many years ago. Eleanor linked her arm through her father's and gave it a squeeze, the engines meant a lot to him and this was very hard for him to get his head around. Eleanor hoped her brother could find something on the main land just so they could get Javelin off the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't the best. Sorry.


	11. Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Topham Hat falls asleep and has a dream/flashback to the day he first met Edward.

After buying the little rail company Sir Topham Hat studied the track that had been placed, it was only a short stretech but long enough for an engine. In order to complete the railway he would need an engine and thankfully his wife had the answer. Sir Topham and his wife were looking through lists of railway companies who were selling off some of their old engines, ''what about this one dear?'' Lady Hat showed her husband the list she was holding. Sir Topham looked at it and nodded ''this one looks good, we will go and check it out in a couple of days. Ask Charlie and Sidney to come along too, we can use their experties''.  
So many engines lined up waiting to be looked at, a human had come to see them and maybe buy them. They were all excited and nervous about the possibility of going to a new home. The engines were housed in an old air craft hanger that had been adapted to house trains, there were so many of them. Sir Topham Hat looked at each engine in turn and asked them questions, many of them were large and powerful but Sir Topham was looking for the right engine ''I need an engine that is small enough to run on the current stretch of track that we have, but he needs to be strong enough to pull the goods trucks to and from the work sites''. They went along looking at all the engines again to narrow down their choices to a handful, ''they are all large engines. Do you have any smaller ones you are willing to sell?'' Sir Topham asked as they got to the end of the line, the railway owner flinched slightly but shook his head ''let's take a break and make up our minds shall we?'' The railways owner began leading them towards the doors but Lady Hat stopped and pointed to the back corner of the hanger,

''what about him?''

Standing alone in the corner was a small engine in a very sorry state, his paint was a dark gray and was chipped, scuffed and scratched all over and he was very dirty. But his face was very friendly and he looked shocked at seeing the Lady walking towards him. Lady Hat smiled ''hello there'' she said gently seeing how uncomfortable the engine was at being approached, the engine moved his mouth slightly and a small voice came out ''hello ma'am'' he responded feeling more then a little afraid. Sir Topham walked over and looked at the engine fully ''a 4-4-0 model. That is impressive, I didn't think any still survived', the engine sighed sadly ''as far as I know I am the last one''. Sir Topham turned to the owner ''tell me about him please'' he asked sternly, he was annoyed he had been told about this engine, the owner snorted ''there is nothing to tell, he's just a sorry lump of scrap iron''.

Sir Topham turned back to the engine ''tell me about yourself please''.

''um well I have been here for some time, I was used as a back up engine but over the years I have just been left in here. They say I am too old and I am going to be scrapped soon''.  
Lady Hat felt sad about this and so did Sir Topham, the engine's voice was weak from a mixture of not being used and not being looked after. Sir Topham waved Charlie and Sidney over to the corner ''what do you think?'' Charlie Sand and Sidney Hever were Sodor locals but had moved to the main land for work, they had worked together for five years on the main land and despite their young age had become their old bosses prized driver and fireman. But their old boss decided to scrap their engine after it had burst a pipe because he said it was cheaper to scrap it then repair it. This had upset the two young men and they found new work as fast as possible. They looked the engine over carefully talking gently to each other then Sidney climbed into the cab ''can you still steam up?'' he asked the engine as he looked in the fire box, the engine said he wasn't sure ''I haven't moved in years''. Charlie and Sidney whispered to each other then turned to Sir Topham ''we should be able to get him running, all he needs is a lot of love and care'' Charlie told him felling confident that they could save this engine. The railway owner stepped in ''you don't want him. He is old and useless these engines back here are far younger and strong''.  
Sir Topham looked at him ''if you don't want him then I will take him off your hands. From what I have herd you are going to scrap him but he has a lot of life in him, now lets do some paper work shall we?'' As the group left Charlie and Sidney started work on the engine. They greased, oiled, brushed and cleaned, his fire box was cleaned out and his water tank was filled with water ''we need kindling and coal'' Sidney thought out load looking around the hanger. He spotted a news paper sitting on a side table ''that will do for kindling'',  
''that's the owners news paper. He likes to read it everyday'' the engine told them in his small voice. Sidney picked up the news paper with a snatch ''well now it will help you fire up'', Charlie appeared with a wheel barrow full of coal and soon Sidney started getting the engines fire nice and hot. A couple of hours later the owner reappeared with Sir Topham and Lady Hat and they were surprised to see the engine steaming happily, ''you look so much better'' Sir Topham called to him ''do you have a name?''

''A name? No Sir, I was only ever called the back up''.

''That will never do. Let me think...hum...I know I will name you Edward, after my wife's father''.

''Oh thank you Sir. I do hope I can be useful to you'' Edward said his new name over and over in his head, he like it a lot. The railway owner pointed to an old coach standing near by ''you might as well take that too. It came with him think of it as a two for one offer, nice doing business with you. Goodbye''.  
''Let's get you to your new home Edward on the Island of Sodor'' Sir Topham called feeling very pleased with him self.

Sir Topham woke up suddenly, he had fallen asleep on the sofa and had had a flashback/dream about the day he had saved Edward from scrap. The idea of leaving him alone there wasn't an option and being on Sodor with out him just wouldn't be home.


	12. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javelin's new owner arrives and tells everyone the horror the engine had cursed on the main land railway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a dark story in it that mentions a death. Just wanted to warn people.

Javelin sat sulking in the sheds, he hadn't been aloud out since being dragged back by James. Not only that his crew was in police custody and Sir Topham Hat had told the police not to release them until he said so. No one had spoken to Javelin or even looked at him, the other engines just acted like he wasn't there at all. That morning would be different with the news that was going to be delivered. Sir Topham Hat's blue car pulled up next to the sheds and the man in question stepped out and walked towards them, Henry, James, Percy and Duck all looked at him with sleepy eyes. Duck had been staying at Tidmouth as it was easier to get to Thomas's branch line from there, Sir Topham climbed onto his crates and delivered his news ''I have herd from my son that the 'Moorside Railway' has been bought out by another company. After hearing about Javelin the new owner is sending a relief crew to take him back to the main land, they will deal with him in their own time''.

Javelin didn't like being ignored ''don't talk about me as though I am not here. You can not send me back because if you do I will be scarped'' the large engine made this sound like an order but the other engines gave sharp, loud whistles that made all the humans jump back and cover their ears ''do not talk to Sir Topham like that. As for the scrapping part I say good riddance to that, you are far to dangerous to have around'' James had always been ready to defend himself in the past but over the years he had found that defending others when they needed it was better for him. Duck had not forgiven Javelin for they way the new engine had spoken to him on his first day and now they Great Western Engine was all the more angry due to Edward and Gordon's crash ''you have a nerve. To do what you did and to act like you are the victim, Donald was right you should have been pushed into a siding to rust away''.

The Fat Controller silenced the engines with a wave of his hand then turned to Javelin ''answers. Now.''

''All my life I have been better then any other engine ever built. I was built for speed and strength and no one was ever better then me. Everything was going fine but one day there was an accident and I was locked away in the sheds and left there, I was lucky my owner gave me to you because here I have freedom. But once I got here what did I find? A rolling pile of scrap iron who was free to do all the work we younger engines were built for, not only that he is very good at it. He is well looked after so well loved that he's given rights to nearly every thing on this railway''. Javelin finished his rant and looked towards the other engines ''I hate him''.

Everyone was quiet, how do you respond to something like that? In the end it was Henry who broke the silence ''you did this because you were jealous. Yes Edward is very much loved and respected but we all gain that from over time, as for Edward being given rights to the railway he did help build it''. The green engine wasn't use to confrontation but this was just insane. 

Before anyone could say anything else a high pitched whistle sounded and Thomas came into view, he stopped on the turn table and out of Edward's red coach stepped Sir Topham Junior, a very smartly dressed man and two other men who wore overalls, no doubt the relief crew. The smartly dressed man introduced himself as Mr Richard Glenn new owner of the 'Moorside Railway', he looked over at Javelin and shook his head ''I'm sorry Javelin but your future is not looking bright'' he turned to Sir Topham Hat ''from what I have herd about the incident I can't apologize enough''. Sir Topham told him not to worry ''it wasn't your fault. If I had been told about his attitude then I would not have brought him here''.  
''His attitude isn't the problem. As it turns out he and his crew have a history of violence back on the railway, the reason he was locked away in the first place was because he pushed a tank engine off the rails'' Mr Glenn saw the confused look on Sir Topham's face and explained. The story was more horrific then they had been expecting.

''A few mouths ago a new tank engine arrived at 'Moorside' she was young and excited to be there and willing to get to work. Javelin was jealous of her as she was much younger then him and was, apparently, given some of his work to do. Well one day when the tank engine was waiting at a signal Javelin came up behind her, making sure he had enough distance to gain speed he steamed up and rammed her. The impact pushed her off the rails and down a steep bank, she rolled over a couple of time as she fell, Javelin and his crew didn't report what had happened and the poor tank engine and her crew were left there for hours before they were found. Sadly her crew suffered badly, her fireman survived but is now paralyzed from the waist down and has no feeling in the left side of his upper torso. Her driver didn't survive the crash. Javelin was locked away after the tank engine told her owner what had happened, Javelin was the biggest engine on the railway so finding out who was involved wasn't difficult he was locked away after that waiting to be sent to the scrap yard and his crew were waiting for a court hearing. I am so sorry you were tricked into taking him and I will do anything I can to help you get everything back to normal''. 

That was the worst thing anyone on the Island of Sodor had ever herd and now they just wanted Javelin gone. An engine who suffered so much Jealousy was not welcome here, Thomas had just one question for Mr Glenn ''excuse me Mr Glenn can I ask you something?'' Mr Glenn looked up at the blue tank engine ''of course Thomas. What would you like to know?''

''The tank engine that was damaged, what happened to her?''

''She was sent to the works for repairs but refused to go back to the railway, from what I could find out she is still there, her name is Opal I believe''.

''Um...Sir could we...I mean um...'' Thomas couldn't finished what he was saying but the Fat Controller understood his engines and smiled happily ''yes Thomas'' he turned to Mr Glenn ''please come to my office, we have something to talk about''.

Mr Glenn got the relief crew to steam up Javelin ready to return home, Sir Topham supplied him with an old break van so they could take Javelin's driver and fireman home with them. And back into custody of the police. Sir Topham had a lot to tell Gordon and Edward but that would have to wait till the afternoon, before then he had a deal to make.


	13. Getting There.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repairs are almost done. James arrives at the Steam works with news.

The repairs on Gordon and Edward were going well, the repair crews had been putting in extra shifts to get the two engines finished in time. Both engines had gone through a large re-fit and were feeling better, this included new wheels, new pistons for Gordon and side rods for Edward, new brakes, the list went on. Now they were waiting to be painted then they would be ready to get back to work. The foreman walked over with a smile ''good news, you both past your shake down tests you are ready for painting. Would you like your normal colours or would you like new colours?'' Gordon and Edward both said they wanted their normal blue with red stripes, they were far to attached to their colours.

The problem was the foreman had meant they were ready for the base coat which was applied then left to dry. Gordon was embarrassed and begging to be finished ''we need to wait for the base coat to dry Gordon, it's not like you have never had a full re-paint before'' sighed Edward enjoying the sun that was coming through the open doors. The base coat was a very fetching shade of pink and the big engine wasn't a fan of the colour ''I have never liked being left in the base coat colour Edward. It makes me look strange'' Gordon tried to move back into the shadows to make the pink look darker, but failed as he had hardly any room behind him.   
Edward laughed with a small sigh and looked out over the view outside the steam works, he had woken up standing at the back of the Steam works and had screamed in panic because he thought he was back in the old hanger were Sir Topham Hat had first found him. He had thought his life on Sodor had been nothing but a nice dream, since Gordon had herd him Edward had told him his story. Gordon felt really bad about the way he had treated Edward for so many years after hearing it ''so even though your old owner didn't want you any more he would have scrapped you despite someone wanting to buy you. Why?''  
''He thought me too old. He had younger, stronger engines to do the work, no one wanted me''.  
Gordon had been quiet for a few minutes before Edward spoke again ''Gordon I just want you to know, I don't blame you for any of this. You couldn't have known I would fall on your track and I am grateful, really grateful to you for coming after me. You are a great friend Gordon''.

A whistle sounded outside and James came into view smiling widely at his friends ''wow you two look amazing, I love your new paint job Gordon you look really cute''. This caused Edward to laugh and Gordon just let him, it was good to hear him laugh ''we have a lot to tell you two. There is so much news'' James was to excited he was letting off steam rapidly. Charlie and Sidney climbed out of his cab, Edward was happy to see them, ''OK James let's tell them everything slowly. There is a lot to tell''.

The first thing they were given was an update on Gordon's driver and fireman, the engine was relieved to hear they were alright but knew it would be a while before they could return to work. The second thing was about Javelin's past and the incident with the young tank engine, both Edward and Gordon were very upset to hear about the driver's death and the fireman's permanent injury ''so he has issues with every engine who he thought was better then him at certain things. Oh that poor tank engine'' Edward looked at the floor but looked up when he felt a hand on his buffer beam, Charlie smiled softly ''that's the last thing we need to tell you. Javelin was taken back this morning but Sir Topham Hat made a deal with the new owner, the tank engine is coming here to Sodor. Her name is Opal and she will be here at the end of the week, by then you two will be up and running again and everything will be back to normal''.

The visitors stayed till the repair crews arrived to finish painting the engines, Gordon relaxed as the pink soon vanished under blue. Edward couldn't wait to meet Opal, after his encounter with Javelin he wanted a nice quiet rest of the year. Charlie said everything would get back to normal and deep down Edward felt that it would.  
Each engine had a secondary crew and Gordon's was being briefed by the Fat Controller on the estimated time the engine would be ready to get back on the rails. After they had left the Fat Controller sat back and looked out over Tidmouth Station, Javelin was gone and soon Opal the tank engine would be arriving. She had no crew so she would be brought over by boat and her new crew would be waiting for her on the dock yard. 

The past few days had been long and everyone, human and engine were tired. Henry was pulling the express, James was covering Edward's branch line and doing his own jobs on top of that. Duck had offered to help but the red engine had refused saying that keeping busy helped him from worrying to much about Edward and Gordon not being around, Duck knew he was lying but knew better then to say anything. A few more days and everything would be back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost done.


	14. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things return to normal. A new friend arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. This has been fun to do I hope everyone has enjoyed the story. This has been the first fan fiction I have ever done and I look forward to doing more.

A couple of days later Gordon rolled into the yard at Tidmouth one morning, his deep whistle woke the other engines and they smiled happily. He looked amazing with his shining new wheels and paint ''hello everyone you no longer have to worry I have returned'' the big engine announced in his deep voice. This coursed the others to laugh ''it's good to have you back Gordon, we have missed you'' Henry said with a smile. Gordon had been cleared for duty last night but Edward was going through one more quick check over and he would be cleared by the afternoon. The Fat Controller's blue car pulled up at the sheds and the man got out ''hello, hello'' he called ''welcome back Gordon. how do you feel?'' 

''I feel fine Sir. About everything''.

''That's good. Do you feel well enough to pull the express today?''

''Yes Sir. I have missed running running along the line''.

A little later Gordon was coupled to his coaches and was waiting at the station when the passengers arrived. Everyone was happy to see him, children ran over to him and complemented him on his new paint and a young woman told him he looked very handsome. The guard blew his whistle and Gordon steamed out of the station picking up speed as he went flying along the line.

Early that afternoon Edward was cleared for work, Charlie and Sidney came to get him and once his steam was up he rolled into the open for the first time in days. The sun was out and the sky was clear Edward was happy to be free again, he arrived at Wellsworth were James was waiting with his passenger train ''Edward you're back. You look great'' James called as the blue engine stopped next to him ''thank you James. I have missed my branch line, thank you for looking after it'' Edward smiled softly and saw the signal drop ''I'm going down to the dock yard first. I will be back to work here tomorrow. See you tonight at the sheds''. Edward steamed away and James couldn't help grinning, happy to have both his friends back.

At the end of the week a cargo ship arrived at Brendam Docks and the cranes carefully unloaded a pretty little tank engine. Edward was there to meet her and greeted her gently ''hello there. Welcome to Sodor my name is Edward'' the tank engine gave a small smile ''my name is Opal, it's nice to meet you Edward''. Opal was the same size and shape as Thomas, she was painted a pearly white with dark purple stripes, her new crew checked her over then got her ready to follow Edward to Tidmouth. It was nice to run again. Opal had spent along time standing still after being repaired, she had been to afraid to return to the railway even after Javelin was gone so when she was told she was going to a new railway she had been excited. Opal followed Edward closely ''the Island looks beautiful. Have you been here long Edward?''

''Yes. I was the first engine on the railway, I was brought here to help finish building it''.

''You were alone, you must have been lonely''.

''I was for a while then over time new engines arrived and I made friends. You will make new friends too Opal''.

''Oh I hope so Edward. I had no friends back on the main land''.

''That is all about to change''.

Once at Tidmouth Opal was introduced to the other engines, she was pleased to see to other tank engines there ''this is so exciting. I can't wait to start work'' if Opal were human she would be jumping up and down with joy.  
The Fat Controller partnered her up with Edward for a couple of days and soon the new engine was settling in to her new home. She even had a name plate above her shed door ''this is really my home now isn't it'' she said to Edward one night as the engines all arrived back for the night, ''yes Opal. You have nothing to worry about here. We are a family on this Island and you are now part of it, we have always wanted a little sister'' Edward was happy with her smile and laughed slightly as she fell asleep.

News arrived to the Fat Controller that Javelin had been scrapped and his crew put behind bars for a fair number of years. Turns out they were wanted for quite a few crimes. He looked out of his office window, he was at Knapford today and was proud at what he saw. Edward was standing proud with his good train and Opal was waiting to go on her first solo run, she had been to the steam works and they had carefully painted a number 12 on her sides. The Fat Controller had wanted to have her re-painted but on her first day out with Edward all the small children had been amazed by her and had called her the 'Angel Engine', so the repair crew had mixed purple paint to match the shade Opal already had.  
The girls school that was on Edward's branch line had booked a train for a school trip, Edward had been asked but he gave to job to Opal and had given her use of his red coach. The little tank engine was excited and when the guard's whistle sounded Opal looked over to Edward who gave her a confident smile and off she went to collect her passengers. A couple of minutes later Edward steamed out of the station. Not long after that Gordon thundered through with his express. Things were back to normal. They had a happy ending.


End file.
